


Between the Lines

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Missing Scene, Random Drabbles, Season/Series 06, SnowFrost Appreciation Week 2020, snowfrost2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Random drabbles/short conversations, may add other ones later. This one is a conversation between Caitlin and Frost following 6.02 after Frost's art shopping spree on Caitlin's credit cards, for SnowFrost Appreciation week day 2.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a previous fic I wrote - "Unravel Me" - where Frost tells Barry the consequences Caitlin gave her for wracking up her credit card bills. This is mostly just dialogue, one of those out loud thought conversations like Caitlin and Frost have on the show.

“Killer Frost! What the hell is this!?” 

Frost groaned out of a deep sleep under the surface, wincing at the high, sharp tone in Caity’s voice. If she were more lucid, she’d give her other half crap for the ‘Killer’ she’d been trying to get everyone to drop. “Geez . . . where’s the fire?”

“I know you can see what I see, so what did you do?”

“Nope, not awake yet.” Frost mumbled. "Come back later."

“When I let you have control, I didn’t think you’d do _this_. I mean, honestly, there’s only so much--”

“Ugh, geez, what!?” Frost surfaced just enough to see what Caity was freaking out about. The first thing she saw was a piece of paper in Caitlin’s hands. The words were still a blur through the sleep but she could just make out the credit card company logo. There were more sheets of paper on the table in front of them, other envelopes unopened, and Caity’s laptop open with her bank account webpage up. _Uh oh. . ._

“I like to think I’ve been pretty lenient, not setting a lot of rules or boundaries for this little arrangement we have. I get that you kind of have a raw deal, stuck sharing a body with me, and you never really got a choice in the matter. I get that there’s things about living a life, an adult life, that you’re still learning, but this . . . this isn’t good.” 

Frost winced as that deep sigh of disappointment left her other half’s lips. “I’m sorry, okay...”

“I just need you to get that our actions sometimes have consequences, and sometimes things can’t be fixed. And this . . . Frost, _none of this art is refundable_.”

“I just wanted to give the artists support, like Cisco said. And . . . I was kinda mean at the show, I thought this would make it better.”

“Yes, it was a very nice thing to do, especially for Kamilla. But Frost . . . you maxed out all of my credit cards! It’s going to take forever to pay it all off. I don’t--How did you even--” Caitlin sighed again. 

It was moments like this that Frost sometimes wished they _didn’t_ share a body, couldn’t hear almost every thought, feel almost every feeling the other had. If she could just tiptoe away, back out of the room, hide away until big sis wasn’t mad anymore . . .

“Frost, I’m not angry, I just . . .” She stopped, letting the papers fall to the table. “I just really wish you would have asked first is all.”

“I’m sorry?” Frost’s voice was small. 

“Unfortunately, ‘sorry’ isn’t going to fix my credit bills . . . but maybe . . . hmm. You really should learn something out of this, at least.”

“I don’t think I like the sound of that. Sitting though Ralph’s boring 'personal finance' lesson was excruciating enough, not that I really absorbed any of it.”

"Well, it's all part of the human, adult experience, Frost. Now, my first thought would be to have you get a job to pay off what you spent--"

Frost balked, "Wait, what!? No way!"

"--but that wouldn't really work anyways, considering you'd have to apply as me. Not to mention, with your temper and lack of patience it'd probably go bad fairly quickly."

If she were out on the surface in control of the body, Frost would cross her arms. And probably stick her tongue out. "I resent that, Caity. You're just as stubborn as I am, probably worse. You had temper and patience issues _long_ before I came around, just saying."

"Either way, I think the best option would be some kind of volunteer work at least. Something to give back. Like...a shelter or something. Maybe a couple times a week to start."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. Who knows, maybe it'll even be fun."

"That's the spirit! We'll see what Ralph thinks since he's your life coach and all, and then we'll just have to find a shelter you can volunteer at." 

"Great." Frost droned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Phew, I know I feel a lot better about this. Even though I'll still have to pay all this off...but Frost, I think you'll really enjoy the life experience, giving back and interacting with more people, and--"

"Yeah sure, Caity. Whatever you say." Frost yawned, tuning her other half out to return to dream land.

_~fin~_


End file.
